Inconsequential Consequence
by xxshebeexx
Summary: ...Ash noticed with a sudden tinge of red to his face that he was straddling her his hands on the sand...' A game of ball on the beach takes an embarrassing turn for Ash and Misty. Fluffy oneshot, AAML, AshMisty R&R is love!


Inconsequential Consequence

"Pika pi!"

"Oh no you don't!"

Ash made a lunge and grabbed the beach ball from Pikachu's paws, twirling away before his Pokémon could make a move to reclaim it. With a cheeky grin, he tucked the ball under his arm and sprinted down the beach.

"Not so quick!" Misty yelled after him, kicking white sand into the air as she hurtled after him, Pikachu on her heels. The sun was beating down hard of the expanse of beach, making it difficult for Misty to see her friend ahead of her, dazzled by the bright light as she was.

She came to a stop at a cluster of rocks set into the sand, dark green seaweed and feathery algae drying out in the heat on top of them. The rocks jutted out to sea, a little natural pier. She glanced ahead, searching for Ash's running form on the beach beyond, but it was empty.

She smiled to herself. _If he thinks that he can hide behind a few rocks_… she hopped across the uneven rocks, a game in a game.

Crouched behind the largest of the rocks, at the very seaward tip of the cluster, Ash watched Misty skipping from stone to stone. Just as she reached his rock, he stood and tossed the beach ball towards her.

Misty started in surprise and her foot slipped, depositing her neatly into the water beside the rocks. When she resurfaced, Ash giggled openly at her stinging glare. He couldn't help teasing her; he'd do it for that intense, heated gaze anyday. His cheeks warmed at the impromptu thought but it was Misty herself who jolted him out of thinking altogether.

"Oh ha ha, Ash, very funny!"

He stuck his tongue out at her and picked up the beach ball again.

"Fine, we'll do it your way! Pikachu, now!"

Pikachu jumped up behind him and landed lightly on his shoulders. It jumped back to the rocks just before Ash lost his balance and fell headlong into the water beside Misty.

Treading water, he rolled his eyes. "And you say I'm immature!"

She smiled smugly at him. "Beat you at your own game."

"Last one to the shore does the dishes tonight."

A frantic race to the beach later, Ash and Misty stood on the sand, their clothes soaked and cheeks flushed. Ash still held the red and white beach ball in his arms, making Misty grin again.

"Still haven't given up on the ball yet!"

She made a grab for it and Ash pulled away from her, laughing. Their legs became tangled and they fell heavily to the sand, still scrabbling for the ball. They rolled across the beach, tumbling head over heels, until suddenly they realised that they'd lost the ball.

They came to a stop, a few metres away from the waves breaking onto the shore. Misty lay on her back on the sand, and Ash noticed with a sudden tinge of red to his face that he was straddling her; his hands on the sand beside her ears and his knees on either side of her hips. Their noses were only centimetres away from each other, and their lips close enough that their breaths intermingled. Her lips were still stained a vibrant cherry red from the ice pop she'd had earlier and her breath carried traces of strawberries.

She was beautiful. Lying beneath him on the sand, her chest heaving against his with effort, her cheeks tinged pink, with sand in her hair and stray red locks across her forehead, the water dripping from his wet hair onto her shoulders and face. A thousand feelings welled up inside him, a thousand feelings accumulated over five years of knowing her, all gathered intensely in a little ball in his chest.

"Misty…" His voice was husky and low; he wasn't even sure if she heard him. She just lifted her chin in a barely perceptible invitation to close the distance between them. For once, he listened to her, and leaned down to press his lips against hers.

The ball of emotions in his heart exploded, spreading out like wildfire through his body, making his heart beat frantically against his ribcage and his arms and legs tingle. She tasted so sweet and so exotic, of strawberries and salt water and lemonade. Her body felt so delicate and fragile beneath his larger form. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, making a slight sigh of satisfaction against his lips.

When they finally broke apart, she beamed at him; a beautiful smile, one he'd seen so many times before but never with such pure, unadulterated joy.

"I was wondering if you'd ever do that."

He grinned back at her. "I never realised how much I wanted to do that."

She traced a hand against his cheek. "I'm glad you've finally realised." And she reached up to pull him down to her again.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! R&R is ♥:) 


End file.
